The invention relates to a method and an arrangement for the operation of a fuel cell system.
A method for the control of a fuel cell system with a fuel cell is known from the publication DE 10 118 151 A1 The fuel cell comprises an anode outlet that discharges hydrogen-containing anode waste gas and a cathode outlet that discharges an oxygen-containing cathode waste gas, a hydrogen source for supplying hydrogen to an anode of the fuel cell and an air compressor for supplying oxygen to a cathode of the fuel cell. Furthermore, a modulatable pressure controller for altering the counter pressure of the cathode waste gas at the cathode outlet is provided here. Moreover, the surroundings of the fuel cell system are detected and a signal regarding the surroundings is sent to a controller. At least one operating state of the system is detected and a signal that indicates the same is sent to the controller. The controller is modulated by the controller in response to the signals for optimizing the power of the system in the surroundings.
A fuel cell generator that uses fuel cells that take up a delivery quantity of a reaction gas that is fed to an electrode with a catalyst disposed thereon in order to produce an electromotive force by a chemical reaction of the reaction gas is disclosed in the publication DE 697 08 422 T2. The fuel cell generator comprises a power degradation detection device for detecting a power degradation of the fuel cells, and a toxic condition detection device for detecting a toxic condition of the catalyst. A temperature control device is adapted here to increase the temperature of the fuel cells if the toxic condition detection device detects the toxic condition of the catalyst and the power degradation detection device detects a power degradation of the fuel cells. A gas pressure control device is adapted to control the pressure of reaction gas that is fed to an electrode in response to the temperature control by the temperature control device so that the partial vapor pressure of the reaction gas is kept within a predetermined range.
In the publication DE 10 2010 052 839 A1 it is disclosed that a fuel cell system can be used for generating energy and for generating water on board a vehicle. In order to reduce the total weight of the fuel cell system, a fuel cell is controlled or regulated depending on a current level or a limit level of the water tank and of a forecast future water consumption. This enables the water quantity to be stored in the water tank to be minimized.